


前任

by eland0215



Category: R1SE (Band), celebritise&rael people, 创造营2019
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22385899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eland0215/pseuds/eland0215
Summary: 一间豪翟除夕联文企划——捞月亮的人别墅的除夕·16：49
Relationships: 一间豪翟
Kudos: 11





	前任

**Author's Note:**

> ·破镜重圆？  
> ·419

酒店的廉价白瓷餐具不断碰撞出声响，和嗡鸣的交谈声混杂在一起，嗓门大的隔着几桌起哄劝酒，整间宴会厅流动着热烈的气氛。  
翟潇闻坐在圆桌旁，耳朵同时被乱七八糟的声响胁迫，噪音塞满他的脑海。  
任豪坐在他的旁边，推掉敬酒，面无表情地喝茶。  
翟潇闻觉得从头顶到脚趾都尴尬，只装作没有人坐在那，幸好任豪也没和他搭话。  
又有同学大喊翟潇闻的名字来邀他喝酒，翟潇闻摆开笑脸和他们虚与委蛇，推杯换盏间都是他们对大学生活的追忆。  
“小翟现在还留在学校啊！”菜都未上齐，老同学却已喝得面色通红，“就你能受得了教授了！”  
翟潇闻含糊地应了几句，只觉得醉鬼的声音像洪钟罩着他的头猛敲，胃里只有酒水，晕得眼冒金星。  
本科时翟潇闻的人缘就好，找他搭话的人接连不断，翟潇闻和他们笑笑闹闹，完全融入了同学聚会的气氛之中。  
任豪看着翟潇闻被几个旧同学的打趣逗笑得浑身颤抖。翟潇闻的情绪总是那么热烈饱满，和任豪回忆里的人完美重叠。  
那时任豪爱带着翟潇闻躲在学院教学楼的缝隙小巷，翟潇闻在墙壁和他的怀抱之间也这样笑。手搭在任豪的肩膀上，接吻时会轻轻地挠任豪的脖子，喘不过气了就握成拳锤他。  
等旧相识都轮番打过招呼，翟潇闻眼神转回桌上，手拿起筷子好似要夹菜。  
同桌的同学终于迎来机会，打趣他：“几年不见，闻少还是人气爆棚哦！”  
翟潇闻只能又把筷子放下，笑骂回去：“我得是魅力四射吧！”  
圆桌旁的众人爆发笑声。  
“不服啊？”翟潇闻眉飞色舞，“再起哄的，出来我俩对吹！”  
话音落下，众人的哄声更大，掀翻了桌上布菜的水雾蒸汽。  
任豪夹了一筷子清蒸粉丝到翟潇闻碗中，敲敲他的碗沿：“先吃。”  
“噢。”翟潇闻的手缩回桌边，很快地看一眼任豪，手指揪了下衣袖，把谢谢含在嘴里。  
没吃几口，不知又从哪桌兴起敬酒号召，翟潇闻随波逐流地站起又坐下，酒杯空了，却被任豪直接拿走。  
翟潇闻愣住，任豪紧接着塞回一杯热茶进他手里。  
翟潇闻盯着在茶汤里回旋的茶渣，杯中飘起的股股热气熏得他眼睛发干。  
有同学眼睛尖利，大声控诉着任豪的罪行：“豪哥一晚上只喝茶，是不是不给面子啊？”  
任豪摆摆手说：“开车来的。”  
其余人不满意，齐齐发出怪异的叫喊，埋怨任豪败兴。翟潇闻消音似的，只坐在最靠近任豪的地方喝茶。  
“真的不能喝。”任豪态度坚决，他们只得见好就收，快速转移话题，该吃菜的吃菜，该喝酒的喝酒。  
酒过三巡，一群人神志大都已经涣散，还有精力地谋划着下一摊，任豪中途接了个电话离席，翟潇闻旁边变得空荡荡的。  
桌上只余残羹冷炙，翟潇闻静坐一阵，被烘热的暖气闷得受不了，胃里充满沉重的下坠感，便溜出了宴会厅，想去旁边的露台透口气，没想到遇上了任豪。  
任豪没露出意外的神情，看到翟潇闻后对他笑笑，两个人就这样无言地躲在喧闹的笑声之外。  
今夜难得无风，露台上很安静，只有酒店楼下车马川流的鸣声，不远处的大楼灯光明明灭灭，代替本该出现在昏暗夜空中的碎星。  
夜景很漂亮，任豪先开了口。  
“怎样？”  
“也没怎么样，”翟潇闻靠在露台边上，手指又不自觉地去扣酒店栏杆上繁复的雕花，“有事的时候住机房里，没事的时候还不是去唱歌泡吧，遇到合眼缘的帅哥就带回家呗......”  
任豪闻言挑了下眉，觉得嘴巴痒，想抽烟。便摸出了烟盒，磕了一根点燃。  
任豪没咬爆珠，薄荷的味道便很淡，只有烟味弥散在空气中。  
“你别勾我，”翟潇闻皱着眉头看了眼任豪，“戒烟呢。”  
任豪笑了一声：“变化挺大的。”  
翟潇闻低着头说：“认真的。”  
于是任豪故意吸了口烟，侧身含着满嘴烟草味去亲翟潇闻，把翟潇闻呛得直咳嗽，按着任豪的肩膀推开他。  
任豪的脸和翟潇闻凑的很近，懒散地靠着翟潇闻。等翟潇闻不再咳了，就伸手扣住翟潇闻的下巴，强迫翟潇闻转头，再一次把嘴唇贴在一起。  
翟潇闻不想张嘴，任豪就用舌头一点点舔开翟潇闻的嘴唇，想把这个吻变得缠绵些，手指很轻地摩挲翟潇闻的下巴和脸，仿佛是暗示。  
“乖，张嘴，”任豪哄他，“这次不呛你了。”  
任豪吻的很深，让翟潇闻有点恍惚。过了好一会儿嘴唇分离，任豪的手扶在翟潇闻腰间，两人似拥抱在一起，任豪的呼吸都喷在翟潇闻的耳朵上。  
翟潇闻恨自己没有骨气，不明不白的又被任豪贴进，两个人的姿势太过暧昧，任豪几乎把他锁在栏杆和身体之间。  
“我合眼缘吗？”任豪盯着翟潇闻眼睛问。  
“也没的挑了。”翟潇闻回答。

-  
一进门，任豪就从背后搂住了翟潇闻，下巴抵在翟潇闻肩窝。  
翟潇闻被他抱得动弹不得，反手用肘去顶任豪，叫任豪换鞋，警告任豪不许踩自己的地毯。  
任豪听了就把头埋在翟潇闻脖子处笑，热气全部喷在翟潇闻耳后，让翟潇闻背后泛起鸡皮疙瘩。  
“这倒是没变。”任豪小声评论。  
翟潇闻觉得烦躁，变得没什么兴致，任豪总在反复对比从前，可他不想回忆那些。  
于是他不理会任豪，打断道：“你到底做不做？”  
任豪把翟潇闻搂得更紧，手开始往翟潇闻的衣服下摸。  
翟潇闻被任豪的手冻得发瑟，浑身皮肤绷得有些紧。任豪的手顺着翟潇闻温软的肚子向上滑，逐渐被翟潇闻发烫的体温捂暖了，与翟潇闻的身体融为一体。  
“干嘛？你很紧张？”任豪的嘴贴着翟潇闻的耳朵说话，舌头在翟潇闻的耳廓若即若离，哄骗着翟潇闻，“放松点。”  
翟潇闻的耳朵受不了这种刺激，整个人都开始发软，被挂在任豪的手臂上，哼哼出声：“这里好冷，我要回房间......”  
任豪太知道他了，舌头已经贴上翟潇闻的后颈，细细地咬出小小的印记。  
他把翟潇闻摁在玄关的矮柜上，从背后伸手去扒翟潇闻的皮带，隔着内裤揉捏翟潇闻的性器，直到布料微微打湿。钻在翟潇闻胸口的另只手把底衫向上撩到锁骨，用指甲抠挖一边的乳头。  
“任豪......！”翟潇闻撑在矮柜上的手打颤，直直往地下滑，一副没什么威胁力的样子，喊任豪的名字来警告他。  
任豪已经把翟潇闻的下身脱光了，内裤和外裤松垮地挂在翟潇闻细白的腿上，大面积的裸露让翟潇闻羞耻得浑身泛红。  
他摸着翟潇闻的后穴，或轻或重地打圈揉按，很勉强才塞进一个指节。  
翟潇闻痛得快软了，什么快感都没了，还觉得很冷。他转头骂任豪：“你什么毛病啊！”  
任豪恍若未闻，慢慢抽动手指，一根又一根地加进穴口中。  
翟潇闻疼得只抽气，眼泪哗啦啦地流，想一脚把任豪踹出门口，哭着说：“好痛......疼......”  
“可是你明明有在流水。”任豪故意搅出声音，粘腻的水声在安静的房里很明显。  
“等下就不冷了，”他把手指抽出，换了个很烫的东西抵在翟潇闻的穴口，轻轻顶送，让穴口只含进性器前端。翟潇闻被任豪弄起了些反应，接着任豪猛地用力，将全根阴茎埋进翟潇闻体内。“里面好热。”  
翟潇闻上身被任豪按趴在矮柜上，前胸的乳头随任豪的顶弄与矮柜的木纹柜面摩擦，蹭得又红又肿。任豪握着翟潇闻的腰很用力地撞他，肉体碰撞的声音很响，翟潇闻的屁股都隐隐发红。  
翟潇闻又痛又痒又酸又麻，听任豪胡说八道，他只觉得任豪的性器在他体内横冲直撞，温度高得能描出形状。他渐渐又很有感觉了，在任豪身下哼叫着。  
任豪越撞越快，越插越深，翟潇闻的叫喊也节节攀高，任豪却卡着临界点把性器全根抽出，把翟潇闻翻转过来，抱起翟潇闻，很缓慢的把阴茎重新填进肠道里。  
翟潇闻发出绵长的鼻音，很埋怨地瞪任豪，全身都软成一摊水似的，被任豪抱着走了起来。  
走动时性器在他体内起起伏伏，弧度很小，根本缓解不了翟潇闻的欲望，只让他觉得穴肉里有千万只小蚁在咬，抖着嘴唇抱着任豪的脖子，呜咽不已。  
任豪还算有点良心，把翟潇闻抱回了床上，除去翟潇闻身上剩余衣物，扣着他的手腕压在头顶又开始用力抽插。  
翟潇闻眼睛眼角哭到通红，像胭脂晕在脸颊，眸里全是水汽，波光潋滟，睫毛被黏成一簇簇的。  
任豪好爱看翟潇闻哭，看着翟潇闻逐渐被快感击溃，高潮时腰身弓起，腹部隐约勾勒出他性器的轮廓，又一下松弛下来，陷在被单里喘气。  
任豪被绞得受不了，但因为没带安全套，最后全抵着翟潇闻的肚子射了。  
翟潇闻累得一根手指头都抬不起来，眼皮沉重，在没开暖气的房间里，盘旋的凉意后知后觉攀上他的身体，又被任豪贴过来的身体赶走。  
“小骗子，”任豪好像在笑，“你带帅哥回家都打牌了吧。”  
翟潇闻觉得自己受够了，转头用没什么情绪的眼神告诉任豪：“还是变了的。”  
他有点想哭，梗咽着说：“别找了，以前那个翟潇闻没法还给你了。”  
最后翟潇闻还是哭了，“明明是你先不要的。”

明明把翟潇闻抱在怀里，任豪还是觉得空荡不已。  
翟潇闻说：“就当我们好聚好——”  
“没有好聚好散，”任豪抢着堵住翟潇闻的话，手上把翟潇闻抱得更紧，“我没有不要。”  
任豪手忙脚乱，感觉到怀里的颤抖，想要亲吻翟潇闻颤抖的睫毛，却不敢再动。  
“别哭，别哭……”任豪心乱如麻，“如果过去的翟潇闻已经没有了，那我要现在的，也要未来的。”  
“以前的翟潇闻只在我心里，想他的时候就来我这里找。”  
“只要是翟潇闻，我都要。”  
“我还可以给你擦眼泪吗？”任豪很轻地问。

翟潇闻听见任豪的心跳频率，又好像第一次听见任豪的紧张和期待。  
也没的挑了，翟潇闻想，谁让他也旧情难了。

**Author's Note:**

> 新年大家有参加同学聚会吗？
> 
> 我确实是簧色写手实锤了……（（
> 
> 这篇是我一直都超级想写的  
> 非常非常感谢这次带我联文玩  
> 新的一年大家都平平安安的  
> 一起住大别墅吧！


End file.
